


Chaste

by fleete



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope.  Mordred/Dolma PWP does not get a summary; that's ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> Oh, jelazakazone, why must you tempt me with crack!pairings? (She also wrote Mordred/Dolma, btw, only with 150% more plot.)

She—or he?—but no, Mordred was suppressing that part quite successfully, thank you— _she_ was bouncing up and down on his lap with terrifying speed.

It felt…good. Better than good. Excellent.

Quite frankly, it felt amazing, and every time ~~Merlin’s~~ Dolma’s cunt came down on Mordred’s cock, he let out a mortifying whimper.

“Oh come now, young knight, haven’t you ever had a woman before?”

A woman her age really had no call looking that coy. Mordred frowned, bucking up a little while she paused to adjust her position on his lap. “Of course not. I am chaste. Like all Knights of the Round Table.”

She wrinkled her nose and started up her bounce again. “A secret for you, Sir Mordred: nobody is chaste except you.”

“Of course they are.” They had to be. They all said they were. “Oh!” he gasped when she pinched his nipple through his shirt.

“They lied to you. As a joke,” she whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“ _What_?” That was a scurrilous lie; surely they would not—

And then Dolma slipped her soft, weathered fingers down the back of his trousers and managed to work one finger against his arsehole and he came. Hard.

Dolma smiled cunningly at him when he opened his eyes. “It’s a good thing I’m too old to bear children, Sir Knight.”

“Oh.” He was still inside her, but he could feel his come beginning to drip out.

She tweaked his nose and slipped off him. “Best not do that when you fuck a young girl.”

Mordred watched her heave herself up, pull her skirt down over her skinny legs, and turn to go.

“Merlin?” he called out after her, just as she was about to turn a corner behind a rock.

Dolma just rocked her hips from side to side—was that _natural_ or did Merlin have to _practice_ —and flapped a hand. “I’ll send him out to you in a tic!” she called.

Mordred nodded. "Right." Good. He'd just sit right here and wait. For Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> But WHY, you say? I have no answer for you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Gangly Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583492) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)




End file.
